Tiger Ears Panda hoodies
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: A Classic. Boy meets Girl. Girl meets boy and her invites boy to Kung Fu class. That later hates him... and then loves him? So, confusing but that's high school. Po/Tigress. Modern Au Human! TiPo
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Everyone to very first Kung Fu panda fic Ever ! Yay. I'm mostly known for my Rise of the guardian fics and my Guardians of The Galaxy fic. The Awesome Mix of Starmora. But, anyways I do not known Kung Fu panda so do not sue me.

Kung Fu Panda AU - Chapter 1- The girl with the tiger tattoos

Tigress had gotten up rather early in the morning, for some reason unexplained to her, she could not sleep she just kept staring at the ceiling, she could not recall when she ever had been this restless before.

Was it because she was going to a school with people? To some that would be no big deal, but Tigress was home schooled and now, Shifu has allowed for her to go to high school with kids her own age.

At least if she gets lost in the halls people will have no problem spotting her, Tigress had bright orange hair with deep red eyes that scared most people away because her cold indifferent stare, she had tiger markings on her face and wore a tiger hoodie with her short spiky hair pulled back with a headband with tiger ears.

About a year ago her best friends nicknamed Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey had dared her to do something incredible, crazy and unusual since she was usually kept a tight belt on rules, following directions and staying respectful.

Tigress tried to protest against their silly dare but she did want to stand out a bit more. They snickered and giggled at their genius or at least Monkey did because it was his idea, thinking she would not do it because she cared too much about what her adoptive father Shifu thought.

But, she surprised everyone the next day when she came home with tiger stripes all along her face, she had gotten them tattooed on her skin, all along her forehead, cheeks, under her eyes. She truly was Master Tigress now.

With her eyeliner, tiger stripes and hoodie she truly fit the part, she even had a intimidating attitude to go with it. The only thing she did not have was someone to balance her anger with. She had yet to find her Yin to match her Yang.

Some would say that Yang was supposed to be the guy and Yin was the girl, but that was not always the case. Tigress looked at the clock and her eyes nearly shot up with shock and horror when she realized she was going to be late!

She quickly put her her clothes on and headed down the vast stair case that will lead down to the valley of peace, a small village in china crammed together with a population of roughly six teen thousand people.

Tigress ran down the sideways, and pushed past the people, eager to see what high school was like she doubted anybody would go to school dressed the way she dresses even though Viper and the others admire the animals they are named after they did not go as far as Tigress did. They did not dress like the animal or tattoo characteristics of the animal on the face.

But, Tigress could not help but feel a little silly once and a while, even the most serious Tiger can be playful and excited from time to time so far she had yet to met the person who could bring out that side of her, who knows what await behind those doors.

Tigress frowned with impatience as a crowd of people started hurtling together like a crowd of sheep. All of of the people in a mad dash to get to where ever they were going pushing and shoving each other.

Great. Could this day get any worse?

Suddenly, a clash of Thunder rattled through the sky as rain began to fall. Tigress knew that living in China meant having to deal with overcrowded places and toxic air.

But, for once she wanted to make to her classes in time especially her kung fu class where her adoptive father and famous kung fu master will get to pick a warrior to compete for a chance to become the dragon warrior.

It did not help her Kung fu class was the very first class of the day. Shifu unfortunately was one of those teachers that put you on the spot if you are caught after the second bell. It was a pretty long class too.

It lasted from eight to eleven o'clock where she would go off to lunch. She had heard that they were supposed to get a new student which was a surprise. Most people who went to this school either started here very young or were home schooled until they were old enough to afford this school.

This school was known mostly for its Kung fu program but there were other good programs at the school as well like the cooking program. Many great noodle shop cooks came went to this very school. For example, Mr. Ping who was the most famous Noodle shop in the Valley Tigress heard he had adopted a kid.

This school was one of a kind being the only school to accept pre school through College level students. Tigress was sixteen her birthday was in 2 months near Chinese new year. She was born on the year of the tiger which lead Shifu to naming her Tigress.

When Tigress entered the high school she was met with clean white halls and sparkling floors she kept roaming through the halls and sighed with contentment when she passed the kitchen the food smelled wonderful.

She was not allowed to have dumplings or fried foods at the palace Shifu her adoptive father was very particular when it came to her diet only letting her have lean meat and vegetables. Tigress tried to resist the smell, she really did but something pulled her towards the the room.

But, before she could enter the class the warning bell rang and she managed to see a flash of black and white before the crowd of kids who were crazy enough to take early morning classes came flooding through the halls pushing past each other to go to their next class.

Curiosity outweighed her moral judgment as her legs carried her towards the direction the black and white flash went. In a mad dash she ran passed a lot of students not even stopping to apologize some of them yelled back but she did not care.

It wasn't long before she bumped into a big blob of black and white the weight of the blob caused her to fall down on her butt and on to the floor while the blob fell down on its stomach. Tigress groaned in pain, not expecting her to be so close to the thing that she had followed.

"Uh are you okay, I'm sorry if I was in your way". A voice said forcing her to look up at the source. The first thing she was was green. Then she noticed that his panda hoodie with his hood up the little panda ears making her smirk a bit.

The blob was a boy. A very chubby boy with soft boyish features looks wise he was not so bad. His eyes were a bright jade color. Jade happened to be one of Tigress's favorite colors. Tigress blushed a bit when she realized she had been sitting on the floor in the open checking him out.

Tigress felt ashamed and a bit embarrassed. Perhaps there was a bit of confusion as well, for she had never openly stared at guys before why should this panda boy be any different? Still, she could not look away took her a while to find her voice again and once she found herself stammering.

Her Tigress stammering! Impossible. "S-sorry it was my fault do not blame yourself my name is Tigress and I'm the one who should be sorry it was rude of me".

The boy smiled showing off bright white teeth a smile chuckle came from his throat as he smiled coolly and said, "No problem, people bump into me all the time, I have that ...particular shape I guess"... he trailed off comically as he put his hands on his belly and patted it for emphasis.

He he held out his hand and she took it as he easily lifted up her lean muscular frame as if she weighed nothing and gently placed her to her feet.

Tigress found her lips tugging in a small smile. Cute, Funny and Charming a triple threat that will leave most girls drooling over him despite his chubby frame the boy's face was slim which she found funny. A small head on top an rather large body mass.

"My name is Po by the way and its nice to meet you Tigress.." he said as he shook her hand so gently it was as if he never touched her hand. "Well, I better deliver these almond cookies to The Kung fu class before my class starts". He said as he picked up a small round plastic tube of cookies wrapped in tin foil from the ground and his other belongs off the floor.

It took a while to process what he said. Monkey had mentioned that the new kid was a very good cook and he enrolled in very few classes. Monkey shared a class with him and they would play pranks on other kids. Monkey even invited Po to join The five at their table. But, Po did not think he deserved to be at their table.

He kept mostly to himself. Not out of choice of course, he was friendly and abrasive but most people did not like looking at how fat he was.

But, Tigress was bothered by his weight at all in fact, he looked very cuddly that maybe if Po would let her she would..No, bad Tigress!

What is with you? Focus on training, no boys no distractions. Even if they are cute boys in panda hoodies. But, maybe, just maybe she could turn a distraction into a strength. After all, Tigress did not want to be alone forever. She says she likes solitude but she just tells herself that to make her feel better.

"Po wait, I'm heading that way would you like to come with me to class"? Tigress offered. Although her face showed a calm poised face full of composure inside she kept pleading for him to say yes.

Po smiled and said, "Sure that sounds awesome!". We better get there before the second bell, because there is no way Shifu will let me in to deliver the cookies if I get there after the second bell".

Po grabbed Tigress's hand and pulled her towards the class at such high speed that she felt like she was going to fall on the floor again. Tigress could not help but come up with an idea where she could spend time with Po and train at the same time.

But, the question is what will Shifu say if she thought of such a thing. He would struggle for sure. But, with this speed he would be a great fighter, he just needed training.

They made it into the Homeroom just in time once they made it inside of the class the bell rang. Po sighed knowing that he was stuck in here for the rest of the day.

His next teacher hated him anyways he was probably going to drop it. Why did he think taking a reading class was a good idea? Oh, yeah his father had signed up for it, Po and reading did not mix.

He always fell asleep. Always. The teacher was just so boring and those eyes they were scary. Took him a while to realize the whole class was staring at him he looked at them with confusion before he realized he was still holding Tigress's hand.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own Kung fu Panda Enjoy !**

* * *

Tigress and Po both stared at each other's hands in awe. Po was surprised how well Tigress hand fit into his, how warm and soft they felt in his big bulky hand. Tigress could not help but stare into his eyes. What is it about this boy that keeps Tigress focus?Their was something pulling her towards this boy but what? What was this feeling? She wondered.

A electric current came rushing through her when their hands met but why? What is this feeling she wondered. Po and Tigress were broken from their trance by the sound of Shifu tapping the ground with his staff as he cleared his throat.

"Looks like you are going to be with us for the day Panda now take a seat, we have a lot to cover". Shifu said coldly as he looked at Po with distrust and aggression. He may not have been the most loving father but, he was just trying to look out for Tigress. Trying to do his best to protect her especially when it comes to boys. Shifu did not know but, something about this boy did not suite right with Shifu.

Po gulped and nodded as he sat down in a empty desk between Tigress and Viper. He could feel Shifu's cold stare from across the room. He tried to ignore the stares he received from the other students but the wave of judgment kept looming over him. He started twiddling his thumbs with discomfort not wanting to glance up and see Shifu's stare.

"Panda lower your hood you are in class and its not raining inside". Shifu demanded as he looked at Po. Shifu tried to decide what to do with him. He could just sent him down the the library to help Miss Yun. But, perhaps if he shows promise he could stay. Surely he could not be totally helpless in Kung fu.

"You're the new student right the one that has only been here for a few weeks my name is Matt but people call me Mantis I'm sorry about how people are treating you I know what it feels like to be judged based on your size and it does not feel good".

Mantis whispered to Po as he smiled at him warmly and offered his hand. Mantis sat behind Po so all Po had to do was turn to the side and reach out to the smaller kid. Po felt better about being in here knowing that he was welcome by some of the students helped ease his fear of Shifu a little.

"Thanks Mantis my name is Po and Its nice to meet you too". Po whispered back as he shook Mantis's hand with a friendly smile.

"Panda did you hear what I said Lower your-

Po frowned he had enough of this guy. He did not care if he was a famous Kung fu master. He did not care that he wanted to meet him since he was three and had a collection of Shifu comics under his bed. It did not give him the right to treat him like trash. Po was not one of his students so he did not have to put up with this garage but, he decided to stay for Tigress's sake.

"Hey, my name is not Panda my name is Po. You can not talk to me like that, I'm not one of your students so you can't keep me here! The only reason why I have not left already is because of her". Po said as he pointed at Tigress causing the majority of the class to whisper to one another all except for five other students who looked at the scene with unreadable expressions.

"Fine, leave but know this Tigress had mentioned to me that you had helped her make it to Class before the second bell and you were half way across campus you must have some impressive speed would you be interested in learning Kung fu".

Po looked at Shifu with excitement, he could barely sit still in his seat as he jumped up and down in his chair and said, "Whoa that would be awesome! He was super excited to learn Kung fu from a real master! He could not wait to tell his dad. Suddenly, As if realizing his situation he frowned his face drowned with realization and disappointment.

, "But, I can't. I love Kung fu and I have dreamed of meeting you for a while but, my dad wants me to help at his shop and stuff I'm afraid I just don't have the time. But thank you". Po said as he stood up he walked over towards Monkey and gave him the tub of cookies and walked out of the class.

The whole Kung fu class fell silent. Tigress felt bad she wished she could have done something besides sending her overprotective father dirty looks. She was embarrassed to even know him how dare he treat Po like that just because he was different. It was unthinkable. Tigress had never felt so useless in her life. She should have said something. Why didn't she?

Tigress stood up and went after him, she managed to hug him from behind before he could get far. "Po wait, forget about what Shifu said, he doesn't know you he is just threatened by you because he saw us holding hands do not let him scare you off, stay please".

Po looked at her with shock. Surprised that Tigress hugged him, she could have just yelled for him to come back but, she had hugged him. Po has never been a hit with the ladies before, especially really pretty ones like Tigress, so to see her like this was quite a shock.

Po was not not the only one shocked by her actions. Tigress took felt mixed emotions hugging Po? Why didn't she just say for him to come back. Why did she hug him? She could not help but think about how soft and warm Po was. Before, she let him go embarrassed that she once again, found herself wonder about things she shouldn't.

"I'm sorry but, I can't tell Shifu I'm sorry about leaving I may not be all that smart but I can tell when I'm not wanted" .

"Okay bye Po I hope we can hang out some time Shifu may not like you but I do".

Po look at her with shock a small smile forming on his face his cheeks turning pink and his heart racing. Po never had friends before, people were always too disgusted by his weight and by his love for kung fu.

Even his dad did not really understand him Mr. Ping meant well, but all he truly cared about was noodles he didn't even pretend to be interested in Po's interest in Kung fu. Mr. Ping made him to this school to get his cooking degree not to study Kung fu. Still, Po always lingered by the school gym and watch the students train.

He knew about most the students through the club they created for the top students in the class it was the only way he was able to watch the Kung Fu tournament matches. There were supposed to be five students in Shifu's class that were one of the best fighters in China. He had figured out shortly after spending time observing the classroom just before he stormed out was Tigress was one of the five students. Even if Shifu did not want to teach him maybe Tigress would.

No. She probably won't do that. She was just trying to be nice to him which he had heard was strangely out of character for her. Tigress had treated him differently than the others.

Po had people treat him differently all his life, he had grown accustomed to it. the one person he thought would avoid him or treat him harshly accepted the one he had heard sworn off emotions for kung fu and order had treated Po better than anyone else he knew.

If this was a dream do not wake him up ever.

Po smiled and said, "Thank you Tigress nobody has ever said anything like that to me before it feels good".

Tigress looked surprised even enraged by that comment. How could anyone be so cruel to such a innocent sweet soul? It reminded her of her long years of being in the orphanage how people always thought she was a monster because she had a difficult time with her temper. She still had to mediate to keep her chi steady her temper will always be the thing that stands in the way of truly fitting in.

Tigress returned the smile and then bowed in respect to Po and said, "Good luck to you Panda and I hope we cross paths again. I'm sure Shifu will come around".

Po hugged her making her freeze at first but then returned the hug and after what felt like forever he let her go with a shocked expression on her face. A smile slowly formed on her face as she watched her new friend grow smaller and smaller as he walked away until he became a speck in the distance.

Po sat in his bed staring up at the ceiling, when the school called his father, he got chewed out for skipping his classes. But, what else was he supposed to do cry in front of all his teachers? The hateful look on Shifu's face when he entered the room still fresh in his mind.

* * *

As punishment for cutting class Po can not go to the comic book shop for four weeks. Po loved to read comics and always made sure to get the latest and greatest items. Po had accumulated so much stuff over the years Mr. Ping had to give Po another room in the house to store all of his collection.

But, Po thought Tigress was worth all the four weeks torture of being behind in the fandom conversations online. Po smiled as he sat on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking of the orange haired beauty before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Tigress could not focus on training she was too angry at her father for treating Po so harshly his overprotective behavior is the reason why the only friends she had was Crane, Mantis, Viper and Monkey! Not that they were bad company she just wished Shifu would back off a little.

Even Grandpa Oogway agreed with her and seemed more in touch with the internet then she was always reading zen books on his kindle and offering to take her to the movies after a long training session. She regretted saying no all those times he asked. Now, Oogway was sick and near death's door and Shifu has become more distant than before.

He has even started to hit her for even the most smallest mistakes during training. But, Tigress was a warrior and had a high threshold for pain, despite her tough attitude she could feel the bruise around her cheek sting. He had hit her especially hard today he was disgusted with her sympathetic nature towards the Panda.

Even Tigress wondered why she even bothered being nice to that pathetic boy. Still, there was something about him that she could not ignore she kept tossing and turning at night thinking about how lonely and sad those green orbs were. He might act happy on the outside but inside he was in pain. He was lonely just like her. Maybe that is why she could not stop thinking about him. Even when she closed her unusual orange eyes his face did not leave her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry guys ! Life has been crazy between college and finding a job and trying to write. I got a major case of writer's block but I'm back! This chapter is not that long and I'm going, to be honest, I did need a break and so I stopped writing for a while to clear my head. But, that ended up being a couple of months for both DA and fanfiction. Well, anyway as always. Remember to comment, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kung Fu Panda if I did then there would have been more TiPo moments and less Mei Mei in Kung Fu Panda 3**

* * *

It was the weekend and Po was resting in his bedroom, Po struggled to stay asleep as he felt the sun peak out from the window, and his father singing in the kitchen downstairs as he served people their food. The restaurant was built underneath their house. So, he never had to leave anywhere to go to work it also meant sleeping in was nearly impossible.

For a normal person anyway. But for Po it was easy, he had that dream again where he was a valiant hero saving the day, only, this time, it contained a certain orange eyed beauty. Po felt like a creep and a pervert to be dreaming about Tigress like this plus, he was worried about how fast he was falling for her, they had just met and he was already dreaming about her?

Po felt like a creep and a pervert to be dreaming about Tigress like this plus, he was worried about how fast he was falling for her, they had just met and he was already dreaming about her? Po eventually gave up trying to fall back to sleep as his jade green eyes opened to greet the day.

Between the radio playing in the kitchen and the clattering of dishing being moved around and the loud beeps of the stoves in the kitchen, it was a miracle he was even able to sleep in at all. Po could hear his father humming China moon under his breath as he caught up the vegetables and placed them in the noodle pot.

Po was surprised his father did not even bother to wake him. Normally, his father would come up to his room and wake him for work. Po rushed downstairs when his stomach started to growl, the sweet smell of the noodles increasing his desire for food.

Po was about to greet his dad with a smile as he took the apron and putting his gloves on but when he turned towards the corner he could not help but hide. It was Shifu and he looked pissed. The small man had his brown and white hair up its usual ponytail with his eyes looking at his father staring him down. He was stroking his small goat t and nodded as he listened to what his father said.

Curious Po decided to go down the stairs and stop when he reached a good enough distance so he could hear them. A lot of people do not know that Po has a good sense of hearing, it's both a blessing and a curse especially at school where people make fun of his weight on a daily basis.

"Look I'm sorry my son upset you, but I just do not have time for this I have a restaurant to run if you want to talk to my son you can do it after business hours is over"!

His dad said impatiently Po could almost feel the irritation in his voice as more and more orders start to pile up. His father had not stopped working completely because Po could still hear his father dicing up the vegetables in a rather aggressive fashion.

"I need to speak with the boy it is important! I know that you guys are a little short handed but, I need to see him, I want to apologize to him for the other day and I want to offer him a scholarship to the kung fu program I will pay the full tuition for the class as a part of my apology".

"Kung fu? When has Po ever been in your class, Shifu he is studying to become a chef so he can take over the restaurant he does not have time for Kung fu". His father said nervously a bit of anger still present but his voice dropped a bit.

Mr. Ping sighed and said, "Besides everyone knows that your story is bogus you are a very proud man. A skilled warrior yes, but your people skills are much to be desired, and you do not admit defeat so easily you would not have come down today unless someone goaded you into it".

Shifu was silent for a while and Po held on hope that somehow Shifu had a change of heart but judging by the long silence, his father was right. Shifu still hated his guts. Po normally does not care if people hate him, but he could not help but feel sad, he wanted Shifu to like him.

He has looked up to him and the other Kung fu masters since he was small, finally meet one of them in person was a dream come true but sadly, reality had to get in the way like it always does.

Shifu sighed and said, "The truth I do not want anything to do with your son but master Oogway my teacher and the master of the jade place as selected him and a few other students for a chance to win the dragon warrior Scholarship fund."

"What"? His father said with shock

"What"? Po echoed with surprise as he nearly fell from the staircase with shock, why would Oogway choose him that scholarship was supposed to be for skilled kung fu students, not a chubby out of shape loser like him.

Po pinched himself to see if this was a dream or not, he whimpered a bit as he pinched his shoulder and slapped his face back and forth. It wasn't a dream this was real! He was going to learn Kung fu he could learn super cool moves he could finally be a her-

"Sorry, Shifu I think there has been a mistake, that Scholarship has a list to keep track of all the students that want to apply and Po could not have signed he is not part of the kung fu program someone had to recomend him to Oogway and Po's been grounded".

His father gloated proudly at his amazing deductive skills, he could almost picture him holding the ladle up with pride as he explained it to Shifu.

Shifu hummed in an agreement and said, "I think I know who recommend him to Oogway and do not worry I will talk some sense into her about it later".

Mr. Ping gasped and said, "You know who did this"?

Shifu nodded and said, " I think it was my daughter Tigress".

Po could not hold back his shock any longer and fell off the stairs startling everyone in the restaurant including Shifu and his father ending their fight as he collapsed from shock at the thought of Tigress talking to Oogway about the scholarship behind Shifu's back.

* * *

Tigress knew what she was doing was wrong. After all, Po does not even know Kung fu yet. So, the chances of him being the dragon warrior were slim but, she knew that there was no way they would be able to interact at school if they did not have classes together.

Tigress had an internal battle within herself throughout the rest of the week, its hard to believe she became attached to guy only ever interacting with him for the day. But, they both shared similar struggles both have a hard time gaining the recognition of their adoptive fathers.

She tired of reading a few books or train to get her mind off of him but, she could not ignore how she was felt that day. She remembered how his hands felt when they held hers. The deep green of his eyes. Po was charismatic and funny. He could be a bit loud and irrational but, she had learned to adapt to that dealing with Money and Mantis all the time.

Tigress normally does not fixate this much on guys, in fact, she normally thought it was a distraction to what really matters the Kung fu, that if she did get a boyfriend she would be unable to focus on training.

Tigress was in the training hall punching the dummies as she tried to distract herself from Po. When Shifu found out, he lashed out again. This time, he struck her shoulder. Tigress did not feel the bruise thanks to her ironwood tree training. But, occasionally she will find it difficult to move.

Viper had given her some ointment to help heal it and it worked magic on her joints she still felt a little prick of pain every couple of hours. So, she has to keep applying it, until the bruise heals.

Tigress growled with frustration at the memory of Shifu's kick to her shoulder during training. Why couldn't she fight back why couldn't she defend herself against his attacks? Whenever Shifu strikes she flinches and tries to dodge his advances. As much as she hates to admit it but a part of her still wants him to accept her.

Shifu is getting worse as the days on if she does not say anything, he might end up crippling her on accident due to his blind rage.

Tigress frequently Skypes with her brother Ti Lung while he is in college, he is studying to become a lawyer. He tried to get the dragon warrior title and Oogway said he was not worthy of the title and so, Ti Lung cut all ties with Shifu and Oogway.

Shifu has not been the same since Ti Lung moved out he has become bitter, and shallow. He is never impressed with the Furious five's progress as a team in training and wears the team down with his negativity.

Tigress was unsure of what else to do. She tried training, reading books, going on a walk and talking to Oggway about it. She so she boldly took her cellphone out and dialed Ti Lung's number hoping he would have an idea of what to do.


End file.
